Unggoy Major
Major is an Unggoy rank of the Covenant Loyalists Halo: Combat EvolvedHalo 2Halo 3. Background Role Unggoy Majors are higher than rank than Minors and are slightly more powerful than their lesser counterparts in terms of strength and leadership. They often lead Minors in battle, and sometimes entire Lances when no higher caste species are present. However, even these higher-ranked Unggoy hold no power over any other forces in Covenant society. Description They wear red armor as opposed to the orange armor of Minors and are more courageous as well, sometimes not fleeing the battle scene. If all their commanders, Sangheili or Jiralhanae, are killed, sometimes they will stand and fight. They usually attack with a combined team of Unggoy and Kig-yar, and while they command their Minor subordinates. Appearances . Note the black skin and eyes, less reflective armor, and a helmet.]] Major Grunts often appear leading several Minors into combat, but they sometimes appear by themselves. The first Major you'll see in Halo: Combat Evolved is right after you get your M6D Pistol in the Pillar of Autumn level. In Halo 2, it's most likely during your fight in Hangar A-01. In Halo: Combat Evolved and Halo 2, they will almost completely replace Minor Grunts on higher difficulty levels. This can be quite the pain in the neck, as they are much tougher. Major Grunts like to pop out of corners and fire while your back is turned. Shine your light to prevent sneak attacks. The Major Grunts can take a beating. 2 or 3 Shotgun blasts on Legendary kills them. Like SpecOps Grunts, they usually appear with Minor Grunts. If their leaders are killed they sometimes flee. However, if there are more high ranking Grunts nearby, they'll calm down their little brothers, and the Minors and Majors won't be happy... Combat Major Grunts are often led by Elites or Brutes, so when you see one, chances are there is a Minor Elite/Brute Minor nearby, or worse, a Major Elite/Brute Major. However, they are not to be underestimated, as they are frequent Plasma Grenade throwers. Also, when aiding Elites or Brutes, they can be quite an annoyance, as they might try to stick you with Plasma Grenades or Needler shots. They are also quite effective with the Plasma Pistol, their preferred weapon. As Fuel Rod Cannon gunners, they can be extremely lethal. Give a Fuel Rod Cannon to your Majors when playing as the Arbiter if you have one to spare. They never hold rifles or heavy weapons but with the exception of fuel rods they can be given other weapons. Deployment , Kenya.]] Major Grunts are deployed with all other types of Grunts, mostly Minor Grunts. In the games, they are usually the first one to jump out of the Dropships. Also Major Grunts are known to combine their forces in battle often the Major Grunts will pair up and fight together. The Major Grunts use Plasma turrets more than Minor Grunts, and tend to use Needlers more than the Minor Grunts. Sources Category:The Covenant Category:Grunts Category:Ranks